Summer like no other
by TinyDancerHOA
Summary: Joy Patricia and Fabian are all best friends. What will happen when Joy goes to camp for the summer and a new girl Nin Martain comes in her place. How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

Fabian, Joy and Patricia where best friends. They knew each others secrets but told no one. Joy was small, mousy and shy. But once she got to know you she could be sneaky and funny. I was no secret that she had an enormous crush on her best friend Fabian, well I was only a secret to him.

Fabian was a bookish nerd who was cute in his own quirky shy way. He was extremely smart and was very loyal to his friends. He had confusing feelings for Joy but has a small crush on her.

Patricia is a loud punk rebel who is tough as nails. She has a soft spot for her best friend Joy and loves to tease Fabian and Joy about their non existent relationship. This summer everything will change.


	2. Chapter 2

Joys POV

The last day of school was a breeze of report cards, see you next years and lots of hugs. For the summer Joy was spending 8 weeks at a special camp for the gifted. She knew that was a stupid excuse to get her out of the house while her parents sorted out the divorce she knew would happen.

"Hey Joybells, can't wait for the summer! You and me are going to have so much fun!" Said Patricia. Patricia was a good 5 inches taller than Joy and her leather jacket made her even more intimidating. Normally Joy wouldn't notice but Joy didn't tell her that she was going to camp for practically the whole summer. Patricia would be devesated.

"Ummm Patty? I'm going to be at camp all summer please don't be mad,I know how much you wanted to spend the summer with me but at least you'll have Fabes." Joy said all in one breath. Patricia looked down, clearly upset but put up a strong face. "It's ok" she said plainly. "I bet Fabian will take it worse though." Patricia said smirking.

Joys face dropped as she remembered when she told Fabes that she was leaving for a year.

Flashback

"Hey Fabes can we talk?" Joy said. Joys parents decided to take a buisness trip to America and they decided to take Joy with them. It was for a whole year.

"Sure Joy. What is it?" Fabian said looking worried. "Are you ok?" He said noticing how upset Joy looked. Joy bit her lip, wishing what she was about to say wasn't true.

"Fabes, I'm moving to America for a year." She said tears forming in her eyes. Fabian looked into her eyes. He took her into his arms and let her cry there. Her body shook as she fryer to swallow her sobs. She looked up at his face. He was crying as well. "Oh Fabes, it's only for a year." That was the first time she ever saw him cry. She tryed every day in America to forget those tears but she couldn't. That was when she couldn't deny anymore that she was in love with Fabian Rutter.

Flashback over

" Got to go Patricia, I've got some news for Fabian." She wished Joy good luck and Joy ran through the hallways to go find Fabian


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian wandered through the halls he knew so well, looking for Joy. The jumble of people in the hall made it almost impossible to see two feet in front of you let alone a short sophomore.  
"Joy?" Fabian looked around the slowly emptying hallway. There was no answer.  
"Hey wawawatch out ststustustutter Rutter" said a tall boy with striking blue eyes, laughing. Fabian recognized him as Jerome: King of Pranks. A tall black boy followed which must of been none other than Alfie Lewis. Lewis and Clarke they were called. Alfie laughed and walked past, while whispering to Jerome.  
"Oh no, looks like Stutter Rutter's lost his Mousy Mercer, how will he ever cope?" Alfie said sarcastically. Fabian brushed past, ignoring the snickering boys and continued on his search.  
He finally found her in the science room with . They looked quite serious so Fabian decided to wait outside the classroom, so he wouldn't interrupt their conversation. Snippets of their conversation could be understand. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he could never resist a mystery.  
"But I don't want to go!" Joy said, her voice cracking. "I don't want to leave them." She whispered. Fabian could barely hear her after that. He pressed his ear closer to the door, resisting the urge to open it. Joys back was turned away from the door making it impossible to see if she was crying.  
"Having fun there?" Fabian jumped and whirled around to see where the voice was coming from. He looked up to see his best mate Mick. Mick was tall and captain of the football team. His blond shaggy hair fell right below his eyes and he was very well built. Almost every girl in school loved him, but to all their dismay he was taken by the most popular girl in school.  
Amber was a dumb blond. That's really all Fabian could say. He didn't really hang out with her that much. Yeah they were all in the same house but Fabian mostly stuck to his crowd of kids, with the occasional Mick here and there. She was tallish with light blue eyes that would change into a deeper blue every time you looked at her.  
"Erm… Waiting for Joy. We have to go back to the house." Fabian said quickly, avoiding his gaze. His cheeks were a blaze and he could never let Mick see or else he would tease him about Joy.  
The truth was, he didn't really know how he felt about Joy. Yeah she was pretty and smart but she would never attract attention to herself, and Fabian wanted someone who wouldn't blend into the walls. He still felt a connection with her. When she left for America he didn't really know what to do. Joy had been his best friend since day one, and Fabian didn't know how to cope without her. She kept him sane. During the year without her Fabians grades slipped and he fell into depression. His parents were so worried that for spring break, he and Patricia got to go to America to visit Joy. He became much happier and well, joyful.  
Fabian was busy talking to Mick that he didn't realize the door clicked and started to open.  
" , is there a reason your blocking the door?" Said Mr. Sweet. Fabian glanced back to Mick hoping to find help, but he had walked over to Ambers locker.  
Ummmmm… I was just… Waiting for you sir!" He said excited with his new plan to find out what was happening.  
" I believe I saw Jerome with a bottle of spray paint hanging around the school yard. I think you should go and make sure he's not up to any trouble." Mr. Sweet nodded with wide eyes as he thanked Fabian.  
"Stay there Miss Mercer, I'm not done talking to you." Mr. Sweet then hurried away, desperate to find Jerome.  
Fabian slipped through the door and into the empty classroom. Joy sat at a table, her whole shoulders were slumped over her body and her forehead lay rested on the table. Fabian put his hand on Joys back and sat down next to her. Joy flinched at his touch and turned around to face him.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for a while, her face looked sunken and low and she was avoiding his gaze.  
"You surprised me" she sniffled, tugging at her jacket.  
"What happened? Don't lie to me." Fabian said, lifting her chin.  
"Oh Fabian, I just don't want to go!" Fabian looked at her quizzically. "It's a camp for the gifted that lasts all summer." Joy said  
Fabian sighed with relief. He was afraid she had to switch schools.  
"Joy it's only for a summer and you'll do well there. You are quite smart, also you don't want to be in the house with all your parents fighting, right?" Joy made a small crooked smile at that last remark. Then something must have dawned on her because her face became serious and hard.  
"But it's not just for the summer. It's a summer and a semester. Ill miss the first half of school. Everyone wants me to go. That's why Mr. Sweet was talking to me. Even Victor told me to go. Once I leave you and Patricia will forget about me and when I come back I'll just be replaced." Joy turned her chair away from Fabian.  
"Joy, look at me. I could never forget you."


End file.
